Problem: Jessica did 78 jumping jacks in the evening. Ashley did 64 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Jessica do than Ashley?
Solution: Find the difference between Jessica's jumping jacks and Ashley's jumping jacks. The difference is $78 - 64$ jumping jacks. $78 - 64 = 14$.